Starlight (animated film)
'''Starlight '''is an animated short film details a young child's abduction by aliens who take him on a grand tour of the universe. Synopsis The PARENTS of 8-year-old NOAH leave the house to go out on a date, the sun sets behind the horizon. His BAYSITTER remains to watch him but after a few hours, NOAH gets bored and retires to his bed upstairs. NOAH cries thinking of his parents to feel less alone, after a few moments he drifts off to sleep. More time passes, it is the middle of the night and a mysterious red glowing orb appears on NOAH’s bedroom windowsill, the brightness awakens him. The red orb gestures toward NOAH to join him. NOAH jumps out of bed and approaches the orb on the windowsill attempting to grasp it, but it flies away into a nearby forest. NOAH shoots out of his room, grabs a photo of himself and his parents, juts down the stairs, out the front door and rushes into the forest where he discovers a humungous acorn-shaped alien spacecraft emanating some considerable light. A creature descends from a path inside the ship and welcomes NOAH onboard. NOAH enters the spacecraft, the craft’s ramp retracts and he is now on the alien craft’s bridge. The craft slowly ascends from the forest, above the canopy of trees, and into the sky. Some PASSERBYS notice the craft as a shooting star buzzing across the sky. When the craft arrives above the atmosphere, NOAH can see the Great Lakes and the curvature of the Earth. The aliens strap NOAH into a harness and the spacecraft whooshes into the stars. NOAH is taken on a tour of the universe; he sees alien life in all its verities: the aliens take him to an ice-like planet where enormous giants battle each other and gas giant planets where balloon-shaped beings glide through the air like a leaf. They take through a gaseous nebula, where they let him feel the nebula with his fingers; the nebula almost reacts as if it’s alive by changing its color. The aliens cruise by many more planets, stellar clusters and galaxies. Before NOAH pulls out the photo of himself with his parents and begins to weep, missing his parents, the aliens acknowledge this and attempt to console him. At that moment, the spacecraft appears in front of a black hole with the intense gravity tugging at the spacecraft. The aliens are helpless to stop the pull. But NOAH assists the aliens in trying to break away. Doing so, he blacks out as the spacecraft is pulled into the black hole. NOAH awakens as the sun begins to rise; his PARENTS have returned home and wait beside him on the bed, he hugs them tight. The PARENTS are perplexed at his behavior but continue to embrace their son. At night, the very same day, NOAH and his PARENTS sit outside to watch a meteor shower. One “meteor” is presumed to be the alien spacecraft. NOAH smiles. Trivia *The plot of the animated film is inspired by Olaf Stapledon's 1937 novel Starmaker and the 1986 film Flight of the Navigator. *Setting is pre-war America 1939-1941. The 1939 New York World's Fair may be featured. As the child is taken off into space, he can see the Great Lakes of the U.S. Takes place in Upstate New York. *The film presumably could be done with a writer from the 1920s/1930s as the protagonist taken on a tour of the universe. But that would ultimately cause the film to lose its sense of wonder. Category:ARC